Creating a Mate
by vampgirl138
Summary: Edward has grown tired of waiting for the perfect mate to come along. He decides to create one.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I KNOW! I am the worst at updating anything. I am the "idea" person in my world. This one keeps knocking at my door tho'. Fair Warning: This will deal with dark themes. If you are faint of heart, don't read this…just sayin'. Standard disclaimer applies to all chapters: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. I can at least spell her name correctly in my disclaimer.

Summary: Edward is tired of waiting for the perfect mate. He decides to create one.

She realized the stiffness in her neck and looked up from the book. As she leaned her head from side to side, a glance out the window showed that the daylight was fading. She must've been studying for longer than she thought. She began gathering her things to leave the library when she noticed the person across the room watching her. His intent stare was unnerving as his eyes moved down her body and back to her face. The resulting shiver broke her of the momentary trance. Flinging the rest of her books into her bag, she left the library.

She was just getting her key out to open the ancient door of her truck when a soft voice spoke from behind her, "Excuse me, I believe this is yours."

She turned quickly, nearly knocking the highlighter out of his outstretched hand.

He was beautiful. Eyes so light brown that they were topaz, reddish-brown tousled hair, tall enough that she had to look up.

"Thank you! You didn't have to come all the way out here. I mean, it's just a highlighter." she managed to gasp out.

"Of course I did. How else was I to find out your name and ask you to dinner?" He smiled.

_Ooooh he's good…_ She shifted her weight from foot to foot in nervousness. _He seemed kinda strange earlier…but he's sooo hot! _"Bella, my name is Bella."

She started to shake his hand, but reached forward too quickly, knocking the highlighter to the ground. He bent to retrieve it; standing slowly.

_Did he just sniff me?_

"Edward Masen. I would love to take you to dinner tonight, Bella." He said, handing over the marker.

"I'm afraid that I already have plans tonight." _Damn! Alice will kill me if I bail on her birthday._

"Hopefully, not a date, I will be crushed." He smirked.

"No. It is my best friend's birthday and we are going dancing. Maybe you could meet us later? We are going to that new club on Fifth, Eclipse." She had no idea where the sudden boldness came from. Her Police Chief Father upbringing suddenly was out the window where this guy was concerned.

"That would suit. I look forward to seeing you and your friend this evening." His voice was low pitched, velvety. He took a step back so that she could finish opening her truck door.

"Thanks again for the help." She said, holding up the highlighter. "I hope I see you later."

She shut the door and started the engine, pulling out of the lot.

AN: Hope you like the start. Chapter 2 will be up shortly and the mayhem will begin in earnest.


	2. Chapter 2

Creating a Mate Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the alerts and reviews! After naming this and posting, I was cruising LadyExcalibur's favorite list to find something new to read and came across a story by the same title. I did not intentionally copy from this person and after reading her first chapter, I feel ok to continue as the plot I am planning is very dissimilar. I don't have a Beta and would like to shop for one if anyone is interested. Steph M. is still Queen. On with the show…

Song of inspiration: "Wrapped Around My Finger" – Tori Amos version…

Bella drove back to the apartment on auto pilot, still in disbelief that she invited a strange man to meet her later. She had never been awkward with boys, but this was the first man that had approached her with interest since she had been in Seattle. She had spent her freshman year at home, commuting to the small UDub annex in Port Angeles so that she could save some money. Now a sophomore, she had enough savings to be able to afford her half of the bills without working during the school year.

As she walked through the door, Alice was ready to pounce.

"I told you that I wanted to leave by eight for dinner and it's already seven!" her voice rising in volume.

"Get in the shower. Now!" she pushed Bella through the hallway and into the bathroom.

"Alright! Alright! Stop pushing. Where is Jasper taking us?"

"I don't know. He said that he wanted to surprise me. Ummm…Bell… I think that he is bringing someone for you."

"What? I don't think that's a good idea." Her voice garbled from the water. "Besides, I already asked someone to maybe meet us at the club." Bella waited for the other shoe to drop.

Alice didn't disappoint, "Seriously? What does he look like? Where did you meet this guy? What's his name?"

"Yes. He's gorgeous. At the library. Edward Masen. Does that bring you up to speed?" Bella asked as she stepped out of the shower.

"Oh My God. I can't believe my little girl is all grown up." Alice wiped a mock tear from her eye. "How old is he? Does he go to school here?"

"I'm not sure. He seems like around twentyfivish but he speaks like my grandfather. Does that make sense? He was at the campus library, so I assume that he does go to school here."

"Well let's hurry and get you ready. We can think of a tactful way to ditch your plus one after dinner if this other guy shows up. If he doesn't, well like the song says, 'love the one you're with'".

"Alice, that's what I love about you. You're sooo devious!" Bella smiled and began running a comb through her long, dark hair.

"You ain't seen nouthin' yet!" Alice chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Standard disclaimer applies. Meet on the ledge…

Creating a Mate: Chapter 3

Edward was a vampire. He had been in his current state of being for over a century and no amount of blood, sex or magic could change that fact. He had been bitten by his Sire in order to create a companion. Edward lay, dying of the Spanish flu that had already claimed his parents.

His Sire, Carlisle, abstained totally from drinking human blood. The centuries of loneliness, combined with an impassioned plea from Edward's Mother to save her son led to the decision to bite a human. This way of life had always seemed an easy choice for Carlisle, a Minister's son and now a practicing physician. Edward, however, was not one to discriminate if his dinner walked on two legs or four. It was all a matter of what was an available menu choice of the moment. His greatest thrill lay in what was the greatest challenge, the discernment of scent and flavor. He once went a month without feeding, waiting until he found a human that was thinking a certain thought, merely for the amusement.

Edward was also a mind reader. This fact was discovered by Carlisle when Edward answered his thoughts rather than his spoken words.

Their time together had been educational for Edward in more ways than one. The conventional morality that governed the world that Edward had grown up in no longer applied. He was a vampire and that meant that his kind ruled the world.

Carlisle was his first lover, teaching him not only the ways of the flesh but the rules of their kind: how to blend in with the humans around them, controlling the bloodlust, and above all keeping **the secret.**

AN: Short but sweet. Real life is heating up. Props to KerrionCullen, hope you're feeling better. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! - Dra


	4. Chapter 4

Creating a Mate: Chapter 4 *** Reposted

AN: Consider yourself warned: Beyond this place, there be dragons. I am equal parts amazed and appalled at the amount of information you can find about how to really mess with people's head's on-line. I DO NOT condone any use of substances. I just have a sick fantasy life.

Steph Meyer still cashes the checks.

Bella was beginning to question the choice of joining Jasper and Alice for dinner, as it was clear that they were in their own world. Instead of trying to inject herself into their conversation, she concentrated on her encounter with Edward. Hoping that he would be at Eclipse later, she could almost imagine the way he would feel pressed up against her on the dance floor. She was just to the part where he was beginning to grind his hips into hers…

"Bella! Hello! Are you finished? We're ready to go." Alice and Jasper had stood up and were preparing to leave. Alice was smirking at her knowingly.

"Oh! Yes, let's go. Jasper, do you think that your friend is coming? I sort of asked someone to meet me."

Now it was Jasper's turn to smirk. "Mike just texted me. He is coming. If your other friend shows up, you can choose from the buffet. If he doesn't show, then no problem."

Bella followed them outside and shivered at the prospect of two guys wanting to date her. Things were changing quickly. She had always spent so much time buried in books that she had never really done the whole social scene in high school. The thought of losing her virginity in the backseat like some of the other girls made her want to gag. Even last year had just seemed like an extension of the same since she had lived at home. Now she felt like she was coming into her own and wanted to relish in the sense of power. Having some fun tonight and letting go a little was definitely on the agenda.

Next up: Edward makes plans. Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Creating a Mate: Chapter 5

AN: Steph still cashes the checks….

Edward had first seen Bella Swan over a year ago. She was working at a small sporting goods store in Forks, Washington. He had been passing through on his way down from visiting friends in Denali. He'd stopped for a drink along the way, indulging in a family of camper. He would have to have Rose order some contacts to hide the evidence of his latest meal, but until then, sunglasses would suffice. He noticed a rack of them from a store window and went in. She was opening some boxes with a razor knife when it happened. The knife had slipped and the hot, intoxicating smell of the blood spilling from her vein was almost his undoing. He had forced himself to remain frozen, unwilling to take another breath, lest he drain her and the others as collateral damage. Thankfully, she and the rest of the staff had been too preoccupied with her injury to notice if he had acted strangely. He exited and watched once more from the window as the sweetest blood he'd smelled in a hundred years spilled through her fingers.

He wanted that blood and he vowed to himself to have it. A thousand scenarios had run through his mind while inside the store manager called an ambulance. She would most likely be released from the ER in a few hours…sent home with stitches and some pain killers. It would be no challenge to visit her room later. Hmm…that line of thought aroused another hunger. However, she was still a coltish girl, not yet fully matured. That didn't matter, but having come from sampling the Denali sisters' ample charms, he wasn't so eager for an angular young girl. He was so taken with his musings that a sudden realization hit him with the force of a wrecking ball. He hadn't HEARD her! He turned his awareness back to the inside of the store. He could place the thoughts of all the staff and customers with the exception of hers. Surely, there should've been something, a hint of how badly the cut had to have hurt at the least. He could see her turning four shades of green, but her mind remained silent. He picked up her address from the thoughts of one of her co-workers that was going to send a card tomorrow. He would see what made this so-sweet smelling child able to block him when no one ever had.

AN: Thanks everyone for the follows and favorites. A special shout out to chocaholic123 for her pure awesomeness and editing skills! Read her stuff!


	6. Chapter 6

Creating a Mate: Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

Edward spent three weeks in Bella Swan's periphery. She had come home from the hospital as predicted with twelve stitches and a prescription for Vicoden. Her Father watched her take two and asked her if she was alright. She responded that she was just going to go to her room to lie down.

Edward sifted through her Father's thoughts. Charlie was reluctant to leave her, but one of his deputies had called in sick today.

Bella shooed him out the door, "I'm just going to take a nap."

"Only if you're sure you'll be alright, Bella." replied Charlie.

"I'm sure Dad." Bella laughed. "You know those pills knock me out."

Edward smiled at his good fortune and retreated further into the forest while her Father got into his squad car and disappeared down the street. Vicoden take about forty minutes to take effect. If she was sensitive to them, perhaps even less for her to be fully medicated. He wouldn't have long to wait. He listened as Bella's footsteps climbed the stairs, mattress springs creaked and her heartbeat slowed. When her even breathing signaled she was deeply asleep, Edward scaled the tree outside of the room he had heard her in. The open window allowed her scent to wash over him. Even with the residual smell of the iodine on her cut, it was divine. Silently, he popped the window screen out. Propping it on a branch, he climbed into the room.

It was the small bedroom of a teenage girl. There were photos on a cork board of her Father and various others, school mates he supposed. A desk and bookshelf filled the other wall. She had eclectic taste in literature for an eighteen year old girl. He suddenly wondered what he was even doing here: why he didn't savor her deliciousness and continue on his way. Uncertainty was a foreign feeling for him.

The girl turned in her sleep and sighed. Her tank top had pulled down in her sleep and the peak of a breast was nearly exposed. This brought the other hunger to his mind again and he leaned over her. She sighed deeply and her nipple hardened under his cool breath.

With effort, Edward pulled away. She was like a lump of clay on a potter's wheel. If he were patient, he could mold her as he wished. Her blood and other charms would be his whenever he wished. He had remained unmated all these years because no one had appealed the way the potential of this young girl did. Her silent mind only made the challenge that much sweeter. She was not yet ripe enough to puck, though. He would make certain that she continued to mature physically unsullied until she was ready for him to claim.

He left by the window and replaced the screen. "Sleep well, Angel. I will see you soon."


End file.
